The love boat
by Tenshi Wings
Summary: Dark and Daisuke are going on an all gay cruise! Yay! So is Krad and Sato! DaiXSato and DarkXKrad Yaoi, and lost of fluff! Not very good at summaries
1. Ch 1 A new beginning

Disclamier: I don't own DNAngel

I hope you enjoy this!

"The love boat"

Ch. 1 A new beginning

"I can't believe you did this dark! I don't want to go on a damn cruise, especially one like that!"

Poor Daisuke, Finally came out of the closet about his sexuality, with Darks help, but now Dark decided to book a trip on a gay cruise! This was too much for Daisuke to handel1 Come on he just found out he was gay like 2 months ago and he does this! (BTW Dark is gay too)

But being the nice person he is Daisuke agreed to his request, or more like command and started to pack up his things to go to a cruise that he wouldn't forget, really, this is going to be awkward!

"Come Daisuke, at least be happy! Were young, free, gay! Live a little!" Dark said sitting on Daisuke's bed.

"I don't want 'to live a little'! I just want to be home!' Daisuke wined.

"Gods your such a baby! How old are you like 19 and still you act like a 14 year old!" Daisuke chuckled at this.

"Well, it is one of my best qualities." They both laughed some more.

Dark and Daisuke were packing while they bickered at one another. About an hour later they were in the car going to the boat to start a new chapter in there lives, unknown to them.

(At the boat)

Daisuke had a sour face while looking at the boat that would be his home for 2 ½ weeks…

"Great…I'm officially gay now." He said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Daisuke! You'll like this cruise! You need a lover in your life! Not just a fuck buddy…" Dark chuckled at the reminisce of that fateful day. Daisuke just glared….that day didn't go that well.

(Flashback!)

As usual Dark and Daisuke went on there daily routines. After school they'd go eat pizza, go the arcade, then hit the mall, but this night was different, this night was the night Daisuke would loose his virginity to his best friend, Dark.

Well…that's when Daisuke's mom entered…. You get the point from then on.

(End of Flashback)

Daisuke glare turned into a murderous one…if looks could kill.

"Oh come on Daisuke! Lighten up a little! It wasn't my fault your mom barged into your room when we were in the---" Daisuke interrupted

"Don't even make me remember that regretful day!" They both laughed.

"Oh and By the way Dai-Chan did I tell you I met this super hot guy on the internet….well at least he told me he was super hot, but that doesn't matter what matters is he's going to go on the cruise too! He even told me he had a friend with him….that needs a little lover too…" Dark nudged Daisuke. Daisuke scowled at him.

"No." He replied but Dark wasn't going to give up that easily!

"Your going and that's final." He said calmly.

Daisuke looked at him as if he had lost his damn mind. "Your not my mom--" He was cut off by Dark.

"Dai-Chan how many times have I done things for you? The least you can do is come with me and have one date…that's all I'm asking for one!" dark pleaded. Daisuke looked at his eyes…how could he resist after all it's only one date. Daisuke nodded and Dark jumped in glee.

(With Satsohi & Krad)

"Come on Satsohi-kun! Were going to be late! I don't want to miss the boat! I have a date!" Krad yelled.

Satsohi slowly got out of bed and sat there in a stare. "coming." He said yawing in the process. Krad stood there in rage.

"Didn't I tell you to wake up a half an hour a go!" Satoshi was still a little drowsy didn't really feel like fighting with Krad today, so he only nodded. Satoshi let a huge sigh at the thought of going on another gay cruise…and in everyone all the guys gawked at him like a piece of meat, but he went because Krad was…such a good friend.

"Hurry up Satoshi! I have a date today!" Satoshi's ears perked up.

"A-A date?" Satoshi asked confused.

"Yep!" He said happily than continued, "Do you know what else Satoshi? It's a double date! Did you actually believe that I'd forget you Satoshi!" He laughed whole heartedly. Satoshi looked at him in anger.

"You set me up with a freak again didn't you?" Satoshi yelled finally awaked. Krad laughed.

"Of course I didn't! Dark said , that's the guys name that I'm going out with, well he said that he was the most cuties guy ever next to me!" Krad giggled. Satoshi just glared.

"I don't want to go Krad…I mean after.. You know." Satoshi said hanging his head low. Krad gave a sigh.

"You have to forget about him Satoshi! He cheated on you! You deserve sooo much better than that stupid Sahera! (yes I know Saheara!)" Krad yelled at him.

"Yeah, I know, but I won't be able to socialize with that guy you set me up with….I don't know anything about him! I've known Saheara for…since I was like 6! I haven't been with anyone else…well except for you after the break up with Saheara. That's never going to happen again" Satoshi chuckled.

"What? Why? I wasn't bad!" Krad cocked an eyebrow.

" Wasn't that bad? Hell you were worse than bad you were horrid! You were so horny I had to kick you out of the house, in the cold to calm you down!" Satoshi laughed some more. Krad smirked.

"You know you liked it." He purred into his ear. Satoshi laughed even harder, Krad joined in.

(With Dark & Dai-Chan)

"So Dark where's our room?" Daisuke asked. Dark looked at him and cocked his eyebrow.

"Our room? Dai-Chan if we were in the same room we'd never leave the room." Daisuke turned completely red.

"Perv." Daisuke murmured while hitting Darks shoulder lightly. They laughed.

"Don't worry Dai-Chan our rooms are next to each other, so if your lonely at night you can--" he was cut off.\

"You never have a pure thought in your mind do you?" Daisuke asked.

"let me think (images of Daisuke naked)…nope." Dark smirked. He gave a slight sigh.

"Your hopeless." Daisuke said shaking his head in disappointment Dark just chuckled.

"well then lets go unpack then head for the food court! I'm hungry!" Daisuke just looked at him in a blank gaze.

"Do you always think of food, other than impure thoughts?" He asked once again knowing it was just a rhetorical question.

"So?" He asked.

"never mind." he sighed.

So then Daisuke and Dark unpacked their belongings un bestowed to them Kard and Satoshi were also going to the food court.

Reviews! Please!


	2. Ch 2 I'm dating you?

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel!

Ch 2 I'm going to date you?

"Come on Satoshi! You have to eat something!" Krad yelled at him while hitting Satoshi in the back.

"I'm not that hungry." He murmured under his breath. Krad's lips turned into a smile.

"well then would you settle for a snack?" Krad licked hi slips then ran his hands through Satoshi's hair. Whispering into his ear what he would do to him if they were in his room.

This made Satoshi irritated and quickly stood up and walked away from him, but was stopped when he saw a young man 2 feet shorter than he, wearing a loose white t-shirt with words across spelling 'Boy'. Satoshi smiled a little. He looked absolutely adorable with his innocent eyes and spiky read hair. Before you knew it he was drooling.

"Hey Dai-Chan." Dark nudged Daisuke in a whisper like voice.

"What? And why are you-" he was cut off by Dark.

"that doesn't matter! What matters is that hot guy over there is checking you out!" He silently squealed in excitement.

"Eh!" Daisuke immediately turned completely red of the thought of another guy, other than Dark, checking him out.

Satoshi kept on staring but then he realized that the young man was talking to another guy in purple and was like a look alike toward Krad. He immediately became jealous, didn't know why, but he just had to met him! He was about to take a step towards the sexy red-head when Krad popped out of no where.

"look Sato-kun--" Satoshi glared at him.

"Don't call me that." He said briskly. Krad backed up a bit after his reply from Satoshi.

"okay…fine, Satoshi, look about what happened back there I'm sorry I was---"

"its okay." Krad looked at Satoshi in an confused way.

"Are you okay Satoshi?" Krad asked just a little confused at the thought of Satoshi actually not getting into an argument after that!

"I'm fine…Hey Krad? Don't you have a date or something to go too?" Satoshi asked still not pulling his eyes away from the red head.

"Yes I do! It at 7:00 today! I have to get ready! That reminds me! You have to get ready too!" He said pulling Satoshi forcefully.

'Great I won't be able to meet that guy…ever.' he gave a sigh as he was cared away from the sexy red head.

(With Dark and Dai-Chan)

Daisuke watched the blue haired man be carried away he was about to take a step forward and run after him ask him, his name, or something! But unfortunately Dark pulled him the other direction.

"Dai-Chan? What are you doing! We have a date in…" He took a look at his wrist watch. "In about an hour! Hurry up I told him that we'd meet him in the food court!"

"B-but I thought you were hungry!" Daisuke angrily yelled at Dark.

"Well…Grrrr." Dark blushed, Daisuke merely laughed.

"Come on Lets get the food to go." Dark just nodded.

"lets see….I want..hmm……uhh how about……no……umm…I'll get..nah….ummm---"

"Would you pick one already!" Daisuke yelled while everyone in the food court had there eye's on both of them. Some of them were murmuring something about 'Lovers quarrel'. Daisuke just grunted.

"Fine jeez I'll get ramen please to go." They paid and got there food. While Daisuke fumed just because he didn't get to meet the blued haired hottie.

(With Satoshi and Krad)

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Satoshi groaned. He was wearing a baby blue shirt with black leather pants. Krad was wearing like the opposite, he wore a white shirt that had a turtle neck and tight white pants.

"Oh come on! You'll love little Daisuke! Dark said he was the---"

"yes! 'I know he's cute next too you.' I don't care I don't want to go out today…" Satoshi sighed knowing he was going whether he liked it or not.

"Your going and that's final. You have to go anyway, what if he's an old man! I don't even want to think of it!" He dramatically sighed.

"So…I'm only going because…of your protection?" Satoshi cocked and eyebrow and sighed at his stupidity.

"Not only that! It's going to be fun being on a double date. Now hurry up we have 10 minutes till'!" He combed his hair some more.

"Well, I'm done…I'll get us a table and wait for you in the food court. Okay Krad?" Satoshi said walking out of the door while Krad continued Combing his hair.

(Back to Dark and Daisuke.)

"Dark! Are you ready yet?" Daisuke yelled. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with red lined going across it and white pants that hung tightly on his lean body.

"Almost!" Dark replied. He was wearing a black shirt with a white unbuttoned jacket and dark blue pair of pants.

"You take too long!" Daisuke wined.

"Then wait for me down at the food court!" Dark said blow drying his hair.

"Fine.." He said grumbling at the thought of going out on a double date with Dark and his new 'friends'. So he set off to the food court.

(The food Court)

Satoshi sat bored out of his mined! He had already ate and wasn't looking forward to this so called 'Date' all he wanted to know who was that young man! Satoshi was still a little pissed at the fact that He couldn't even go up to him and introduce himself! Krad just Had to come just when he was going to make a move…that's so unlike him too!

Daisuke had just entered the food court and found a table that didn't have anyone in it. So he sat….and sat…and he sat there until he was bored out of his mind. He looked at his watch and realized only a few minutes had past so he decided to get some fries, but was soon stopped by a man with black spiky hair.

"Hey, I was wondering would you like to get a drink with me?" The mysterious person asked. Daisuke looked at him and groaned.

"No offence or anything, but I'm waiting for my date." Daisuke said picking up his fires and walked to another empty table.

"I don't think you heard me correctly" He grabbed a hold of Daisuke's wrist.

"When I ask someone for something they do it." He said pulling him back into his seat and smothering his lips on top of Daisuke. Daisuke tried to pull away but the man just kept on perusing him then he held him up to his body, but Daisuke kept moving and trying to get out of his grasp. Then he yelled out in agony.

"Please Someone help! Rape!"

Satoshi was a couple of seats away, he was minding his own business when he heard someone yell out. Swiftly he turned around to see this guy that looked very familiar and the red head from earlier that evening.

"Excuse me sir." He tapped the mad who was particularly busy at the moment. He tapped him again this time the man turned his head to come face to face with Satoshi. He gasped.

"S-Sahera?" Satoshi stammered.

REVIEW! Please!


	3. Ch 3 Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel**

**Ch. 3 Thank you!**

**"S-Saehara!" Satoshi stuttered. Sahera smirked.**

**"why, hello Sato-kun." Satoshi's anger risen.**

**"What do you want Sato-kun? If you can't see I'm busy!" He turned back to the red head and slapped his lips on the whimpering young man. The only thing crossing Satoshi's mind was to kill Saehara here and now so…He grabbed him by his hair and slammed Saehara's head on the table. The Red head stared at him with tears coming down his cheeks. Satoshi wiped away the tears that were coming down and told him that everything was going to be alright.**

**"Satoshi! Kuso! That fuckin' hurt!" He held his nose making sure the blood didn't proceed.**

**"I'll get you for this you asshole!" He moaned in anguish. Saehara walked away tripping over tables and chairs.**

**"T-Thank y-you." The red head stammered. 'It's the guy from this afternoon!' Daisuke thought in joy.**

**"Any time…umm what's your name?" The red head smiled at him.**

**"My name is Niwa Daisuke, please to meet you." He put out his hand while Satoshi stared at it in a blank expression, then started to laugh.**

**"Umm…is my name funny…or something?" Daisuke was puzzled.**

**"No its that…you're my date for today." He smiled. Daisuke's eyes widen.**

**"Y-You're my date?" Daisuke smiled widen.**

**"Oh sorry…my name is Hiwatari, Satoshi." He smirked knowing that Daisuke would melt by this action. He surely did.**

**"Um…Hiwatari-kun, who was that guy? He was so…" Daisuke began to cry again.**

**"I was so scared Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke sobbed into Satoshi's arms. He wrapped his arms around his tiny waist.**

**"Its okay Niwa-kun and please just call me Satoshi and if I may can I call you Daisuke?" Finally Daisuke stopped crying and looked up at Satoshi with puffy eyes and nodded.**

**"BTW Satsohi how did you know that Saehara guy?" Satoshi's smiled faded immediately.**

**"I'm not ready to tell you that Daisuke." Satsohi let go of Daisuke and settled him down on a chair.**

**"Could we change the topic?" Satsohi offered. Daisuke nodded.**

**"So Daisuke---" They were cut off by tow male voices coming towards them.**

**"Satoshi-kun! Who's the little guy!" He squealed in joy. Satoshi rolled his eyes**

**"Dai-Chan what did this man do too you! You look terrible!" Dark checked every inch of his body. Daisuke just giggled.**

**"I'm fine Dark, and Satsohi didn't do anything."**

**"Satoshi? Your on first name terms with him…Satoshi-kun?" Satoshi averted his eye's away from Krad's who held joy in them.**

**"Dai-Chan! Your going straight to your bed!" Dark ordered.**

**"Dark! Your not my mother! Plus I thought we were going on that double date?" Daisuke smacked Darks hand away.**

**"No! Your not going and that's final, I promised your mom that you'll be unharmed and it seems like this, Satoshi fellow has done---" He was cut off by Daisuke.**

**"First of all dark," Daisuke began, "Don't dare insult Satoshi-kun, and if it wasn't for Him I would have been raped by this Saehara guy!" Daisuke fumed.**

**Krad's eyes widen in shock. "Satoshi-kun? He was--" Krad was cut off by Satoshi.**

**"Yes it was Saehara, don't worry Krad….I fell okay." Satoshi smiled at Krad, and he nodded in comprehension. So Krad did the only thing he could do.**

**"Ano…umm well sorry to ruin your evening guys, but were in a hurry we have a ----" He was once again cut off by Satoshi.**

**"Yeah about that Krad…I found out who my date is." Satoshi began and pointed at Daisuke.**

**"Krad meet Daisuke…and I'm guessing the purple guy behind you Daisuke is…Dark?" Satoshi smirked at his genius or common sense. Dark nodded than his eyes made way to the Blond…'yep he is hot' they both thought.**

**"So your Dark…" Krad purred, this made Satoshi almost gagged.**

**"Yes, and that makes you Krad? Your quite the cutie." Dark smirked and it made Krad giggle, Daisuke just groaned at his lame lines.**

**"Well," Daisuke began, "Are we going to go somewhere? This is a Date right?" They all nodded in agreement.**

**Please Review! Hope you like it! If you've read my profile it said I was going to add this story so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Ch 4 My body next to yours

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

Ch. 4 My body next to yours:

"Okay...could we go over it again." All of them groaned at the purple headed young man. Satoshi wanted to slap the pretty boy's face at the moment but he didn't do it for the sake of his relationship with Daisuke.

Daisuke stared at Dark with awe, 'How can he be so insensitive! When I was almost raped and he just continues to act like he doesn't know what the hell is going on!' Daisuke screamed in his head.

"Okay Dark I'm going to go over this one more time." Daisuke said, and Dark nodded.

"I was sitting in this table drinking my soda when--" He was cut off by Dark.

"What kind of Drink was it?" Dark asked more interested about the type of soda than the what had happened to poor Daisuke. He looked at him with disgraced and took what was close to him, which so happened to be the soda and poured it all over him ; he walked away pissed at Dark's stupid act.

Both Krad and Satoshi stood there in shock at what Daisuke had done to Dark, but Dark on the other hand seemed quite calm about it and smirked. Krad cocked an eyebrow and was about to ask Satoshi what he was being so cocky about when he noticed he wasn't there anymore. Krad smiled up to Dark.

"You did that on purpose so Satoshi and Daisuke can have a moment alone." Krad deciphered. Dark chuckled and leaned near Krad's pail cheek brushing it with his unattainable lips, Krad held his breath at how he cold muster up enough courage to do this when they have only have met, but he wasn't arguing. Dark ran his hand through his hair and this purred into his ear.

"What ever made you think I wanted just Daisuke to have fun?" Krad chuckled at this and Dark left the warmth. Krad immediately missed it and only hoped he'd do it again during the day.

(With Dai & Satoshi)

Daisuke sat at the edge of the pool with his feet hanging over the rim, soaking his feet. He stared at the moons beauty, but was only brought back when the thought of Dark flashed inside his mind

'Fuckn' Dark! I can't believe he always thinks its a joke! when I was only raped and perhaps even killed and he' just there asking about the damn drink.' He shouted in his head. Once again his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he stiffened, but then lessened up a bit when He realized it was just Satoshi.

"I had a feeling you where here." Satoshi said taking a sit next to Daisuke.

"Why did you do that to Dark-san?" Satoshi asked admiring how Daisuke's frail skin looked with moon light. Daisuke scorned at the name.

"Don't call him -san, he's not worth it. Especially when he knows that I'm super sensitive when it comes to guys touching me-" He slapped his hand over mouth. 'I can't believe I just told Satoshi-kun that I'm embarrass about being with guys! He's just so easy to talk to...' Satoshi bemused at this but chuckled at the statement that Daisuke was about to say.

"Don't worry Daisuke, your secret is safe with me." Daisuke blushed.

Satoshi scooted closer to Daisuke and snaked a arm around his waist. Daisuke was blushing like a mad man, and Satoshi was enjoying at how red suite this kid so much.

"Hey Daisuke, how old are you anyway?" Daisuke pondered it for a second and then replied.

"19, why?" he questioned him. Satoshi shrugged his shoulders then continued.

"Just wanted to know you where legal too...err never mind." Satoshi immediately regretted saying that and looked at Daisuke who had a puzzled look then grasped at what he was trying to say.

"You mean-" Daisuke didn't finish that sentence because he knew what was in Satoshi's mind at the moment and he didn't quite like the idea; unfortunately Satoshi noticed Daisuke's uncomfortable state.

"Sorry, its just that your just so..." He ran his hand through his flaming hair and leaned closer up to his cheek and whispered.

"Beautiful." Daisuke's breath graved and his body seemed to melt at the touch of Satoshi's hands and breath near his neck. Disappointingly, Satoshi removed himself from Daisuke, but inhaled is sweet scent once before he left.

"I'm still a virgin." Daisuke declared, making Satoshi's expression widen up in astonishment.

"I-I would have never had guessed." Satoshi said and Daisuke grimaced at his statement.

"What? Is it bad that I'm a virgin? I don't go every where and open my legs to anyone who thinks I'm cute, Satoshi-kun! I have morals!" Daisuke yelled at him fiercely. Satoshi stared at him after his outburst.

"I didn't mean to offend you Daisuke its just that you don't seem like the type of person who would still have their virginity...you seem like the perfect uke." Daisuke blushed at his comment; Satoshi continued.

"But, I'm glad that you haven't been taken...I really like you Dai-Chan." He smiled, Daisuke felt like he died and gone to heaven.

"I like you too." Daisuke remarked

"Daisuke, do you want to take a midnight swim?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke cocked an eyebrow but declined.

"Suite your self then." Satoshi began to strip until all that was left was his boxers. Daisuke's mouth hanged wide open at the sight of Satoshi's body. His pail skin and his unique physic had a weakness one Daisuke that if he could he'd jump him at the moment. Then his eys roamed up to meet deep blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" Satoshi asked once more and Daisuke nodded dumbly, Satoshi shrugged his shoulders, with on ok. Daisuke kept his eyes on Satoshi's body that is until He jumped into the pool and soaked him.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke gasped. He then pouted at his drenched clothes. Satoshi looked at how adorable he looked and chuckled.

Daisuke glared at him and sneered, "This isn't funny Satoshi-kun."

"Sorry, Its just that your so cute when you blush!" Satoshi chuckled some more and Daisuke blushed even harder.

"Well," Satoshi began, "Since you are already soaked, Might as well come in or you'll get hypothermia, and what would happen there? Dark will get angry at me, I will be sent to jail and-" Satoshi stopped his ranting when he realized that Daisuke was already in the pool, stripped and in only his red boxers. 'God's this guy looks good in red!' Satoshi mused in his head.

Daisuke ran his finger up and down Satoshi's chest, leaving him breathless at how Daisuke could manipulate him in such a way. Daisuke then ran his delicate silky fingers along his lips and pulled his chin up close to his, pressing his tender lips. Satoshi ran his tongue up and down Daisuke's asking for more and he complied; Daisuke pulled his neck closer with his other hand. Satoshi pulled his waist up to his body, tightening his hands around the smaller boy's body. Daisuke moaned with pleasure and ran his hand down his back side messaging it. They parted shortly catching there breaths. Daisuke muttered something incoherent and passed out.

Satoshi panicked, "Daisuke! what is wrong with you-" He stopped his complaining when he realized that Daisuke was soundly asleep.

Satoshi chuckled at this 'Who falls asleep when there kissing?' Satoshi picked him up Bridal style and set him on the Pool edge getting out himself and drying the water away. He then did the same to Daisuke. 'I guess he did have a rough day...I mean come on he almost got raped.'

Satoshi never really had a chance to check out the boy, so he took this solitude moment to roam over his body. His blazing red hair was what mostly caught Satoshi's eyes, but what captured his love for this young man whom he had just barely had meat was his eyes and his rare personality.

He was pail, but not as pail as Satoshi and his rosy cheeks and lips added to his uke look, which absolutely turned on Satoshi when he had meat him.

Satoshi ran his finger up his cheek and touched his lips; he leaned down and gave him another peck on the lips, but he was short and sweet. Daisuke groaned in his sleep and turned to his side muttering Satoshi's name. He blushed at this motive, and this was a very uncommon trait.

Satoshi tapped Daisuke's shoulder a bit and asked him where his room was, but Daisuke only murmured something about strawberries.

"Fine, if you wont tell me where your room is, I guess you just have to stay in my room." Satoshi thought aloud. Daisuke only breathed in deeply and moved again. Once again Satoshi lifted Daisuke in Bridal style and went to Satoshi's room, unknowing if Daisuke would be angry at him in the morning.

(With Dark & Krad)

"what do you think there doing?" Krad said leaning on Dark's shoulder. Dark shrugged and continued eating his pizza.

"Knowing Daisuke not much, He's not a very intimate with other people he doesn't know that well." Dark declared. Krad cocked an eyebrow.

"Well you never know..." Krad joked, Dark jumped up in realization and was about to run out the door when Krad caught Dark's hand.

"Don't worry, he wont do nothing that Daisuke isn't comfortable with. And Plus do you really want to leave me?" Krad ran his hands through his purple locks and nibbled on his ear.

Drak smirked, "You know what would be really fun..."

To be continued...

HAHAHA! I love cliff hangers! Yay! So what did Ya ppl's think? I like to thank MySoulIsAPoem for the great idea! thank you! Anyway

Please Review! Please please please please REVIEW!


	5. Ch 5 ruined moments

Disclaimer: I dont own DNAngel

And for perv's out there (don't worry I am one too! ) This is not a lemon! k and for those who don't know what lemon is its means Adult material! k Anyway on with the story!

What happened last time:

"Don't worry, he wont do nothing that Daisuke isn't comfortable with. And Plus do you really want to leave me?" Krad ran his hands through his purple locks and nibbled on his ear.

Ch.5 ruined moments

Dark smirked, "You know what would be really fun." He ran his tongue down Krad's neck sending pleasurable chills up his spine.

Krad moaned softly, "What would that be Dark?" Krad cooed.

"Mmm." He placed butterfly kissed down his shoulder blade while unbuttoning his shirt, Dark full took of Krad shirt and cast it aside. Krad groaned at the hardening of his pants.

"D-Dark.." He stuttered, knowing he was about to burst if he didn't get his release soon; Dark took quite a note to that and got completely off of him so he could relive himself in the restroom.

After a few minutes that had past, Krad emerged from the restroom fully beat red and sat down next to Dark, both embarrassed at the excitement that had ran through their pants, mostly Krad's though.

"Look, Dark," Krad said breaking the silence, "I really...really like you, but...I think we should wait." Dark sighed at this, but he knew he was right, and here he was so happy he was going to get laid on the first day to the cruise, but he had to respect Krad's whishes; hey who knows this might be the right guy for him!

"Okay, If that's what you want." Dark agreed and was about to get up when Krad pulled him back into the couch.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't experiment a little." Krad smirked perverted knowing Dark couldn't resist.

"Why Krad, I wouldn't have it any other way." He ran his hands through Krad's hair and kissed his pail cheek tenderly, but Krad cut him off once again.

"I don't think you got my idea here Dark, let me show you." He got up from the couch and went to the Minnie fridge and pulled out whip cream and cherries. Dark's eyes widen at what would soon happen and he wasn't going to complain or anything.

Krad smirked at the expression bestowed upon Dark's face. Placing the whip cream and the cherries on the coffee table Krad sat down next to Dark only tempting him more.

"Take off your pants ." Krad ordered.

Dark cocked an eyebrow at his soon to be lover, but did as he was told; but blushing at his choice of undergarments. Krad smiled at the spotted underwear with red letters across his ass reading 'enter only'.

"Nice boxers Dark." Krad mused.

"Yeah yeah..." He muttered under his breath, "Now what Krad?" Dark asked wanting the embarrassment to go away as soon as possible.

"Take off your **_boxers_**." Krad said emphasizing boxers.

Dark smirked, "I thought we were going to take it slow?" Krad blushed a little but made a stern face that made him slip of his boxers.

Once again he smirked knowing the embarrassment would soon be forgotten. When Dark slipped his boxers off he made noticeable that he had a huge package, Krad's eyes widen, his urges to touch his member were great, but he held himself back before he did something that he would regret.

Dark smirked widen, "Now what Tenshi?" Dark caressed his chin.

"just sit down and relax Dark...close your eyes." Dark did as followed and waited patiently for pleasure to take a hold.

Krad spread Dark's legs still gawking at his manhood, and wondered how in God's name did he ever try to fit that in his pants! Oh well he thought as he spread the whip cream on to his man hood.

Dark gave a little yelp at the sudden chill that run up his body; but he then smiled at what will be happening next.

"You ready." Krad informed Dark, he gave a silent nod.

As Krad was about to lick the side of his member a on knock echoed through the room.

Dark groaned at whomever could interrupt such a great afternoon! Krad got up and told Dark to stay and he'd go answer the door.

When Krad opened the door he saw a young woman brown wavy hair and a huge cute smile plastered on her face behind her was the exact same person, but shorter hair and les wavy, different clothing too.

"OMG Dark! You changed so much since high school! Your hair! Its blond! And its soo long! Are...are those eye contacts? I can't believe your in a gay cruise! It must have been a mis--"

"Krad? Who is it?" the young woman's happy face turned to a puzzled one.

"K-Krad? You changed your name too?" The young woman asked.

"Get a clue Risa, its not Dark...trust me, this guy doesn't seem so perverted." The twin said.

"Riku! My Dark is not Perverted." Risa yelled at her sister.

Krad stared at the two woman who had just dropped at his doorstep.

"Krad? Who is it? Tell them to go away." he yelled.

"I think they want to talk to you Dark! Some girls name Risa and Riku!" Krad yelled.

Soon, Dark came without a shirt and pants on.

"Took you long enough." Krad snarled.

Dark cocked an eyebrow at this new attitude, "Well I wouldn't have took so long if-" He completely stopped.

He then turned to see who was at the front door, his jaw dropped to the floor. 'Why did they have to fallow me here! I have to go warn Dai!' he yelled in his head. Krad looked from the girls to Dark and growled at these woman who seemed to have quiet a leash on him.

"well, since your expression says it all...I'll just leave, later Dark." He grabbed his shirt and walked out almost shoving the girls to the side. But he was stopped when Dark yelled out his name.

"Krad! Wait!" He yelled going after him also shoving both of the girls to the side. Krad didn't turn, but stayed indifferent

" Please, wait for me at the food court tomorrow, please! I really would like to explain this to you, but right now I need to have a little chat with these too okay?" Dark gave him puppy eyes, and Krad couldn't help but agree. Dark smiled and leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I miss you already." dark said ruggedly.

"Stop with the crappy lines." Krad scorned and walked out of his embrace.

Both of the girls gawked at the action that had been processed in front of them.

"D-Dark-san! Your gay?" Risa yelled at the top of her lungs.

Dark turned to her in a glare, "Well Bi actually, but yes, what of it? Now what do you guys want? I'm not in a good mood right now, since you had to ruin my date with Krad." Dark clenched his fist.

"You...were on a date with him?" Risa looked at him in shock.

Riku oddly didn't seem to care, but she did peek inside the room to see if she could fine Daisuke anywhere, unfortunately he was no where insight.

"Yes, a date." He message his temples.

'Gods! this woman has to repeat everything I say!' Dark sneered in his head.

"Now if you two ladies wont mind...why are you here?" Dark asked still messaging his temples, the headache had stared.

Riku was the one who spoke now, "Risa is the aerobic instructor, I just tagged along because I heard there was free sushi." Dark nodded.

'Great...Now I'll never have a good time with Krad and I will never-' His thoughts were cut off short when Riku started to speak.

"I know what your thinking Dark. To bad, now Risa is going to fallow you like a lost pup...and the only time you will be alone is when she's giving aerobic instructions." she sighed almost as if she was giving him a clue as when he was free to do whatever he wanted during that time.

Dark smirked, 'Always the compassionate type, to bad Dai is gay...O crap! She might fallow him around too!' he thought.

"Oh darn! That's right! I wont be able to spend any time with you, I have classes like every day." She wined leaning against Dark physic.

Dark on the other hand was gagging inside his mind, 'What a slut!' He screamed in his head.

"Anou...Dark do you know were Daisuke-kun is?" Riku asked in her I'm-innocent-and-not-a-stocker kind of way.

Dark cocked an eyebrow and took a moment to over view what had happened earlier that day, he groaned. 'I wonder if he's still pissed off about what happened?'

"Sorry, I don't know exactly where he is." Dark said.

Riku's attitude took a 180, "What do you mean you don't know? They said that you both were in the same suite?"

"Heh...well they lied...wait? who told you about Dai and I?" Dark asked.

Risa butted in the conversation, "Oh! your mother told us."

A low growl ran through Darks throat, but none of the girls quite heard him. 'Does my mom want to ruin my life that badly?'

"Well," Dark began getting bored of the two girls, "since we have no business with each other than I guess there is no reason to continue this conversation." He said rather harshly.

"But Dar-" She was cut off when the door slammed behind Dark.

"dark! Please let me in! We can have one of those hot nights together again for a whole 3 weeks! After all it is the first day!" She pound the door.

"Dark! Sweetie! Please open-" Risa was cut off.

"would you leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" dark yelled on the other side of the door; immediately Risa shut her trap and Riku gave a little snicker.

"Oh be quite Riku, I wouldn't be laughing, because maybe your little Dai-Chan is sleeping with another man!" Risa rushed some of her anger out on her.

Riku gave a humph and walked away, Risa regrettably followed knowing she would have to apologize to her sooner or later.

(with Krad)

Krad on the other hand was moping around the boat thinking about Dark and those two witches.

'Why are those two woman here? I mean, is he a player and just goes around picking everything that moves? Is he just using me to get to my body?' Krad ran his hand through his hair. (Krad is self centered, just to tell ya)

'This cruise was suppose to be relaxing now its turned into a complete disaster, plus! I promised myself that i wont fall in love or have any kind of simple crush on anyone!' he sighed at the stupid promise and continued to strode around the boat, questions building up in his mind.

His walk came to the end when he reached the bow; He sighed and gazed upon the ocean and all its wonder.

But his thoughts were far from being clear, all the painful thoughts had plagued his mind were now getting him. He could not concentrate on one thing without reminding him about the pesky woman and Dark.

He had no clue as to why he was so attracted to Dark, other than his body, but he hardily knew him and he had become so possessive. he had never experienced the electric feelings that surged through his body at his touch. He shook his head trying to come to his senses, 'a promise is a promise! I will meet people get to know them…maybe fool around, but in no case will I fall for anyone!' he yelled in his head.

He once again looked out at the ocean and the moonlight shining over it; how he loved the dark and the mysteries it holds, maybe that's what indulged him with dark. He was so mysterious and unpredictable.

He sighed at the headache that was soon to come and began his voyage to the suite hoping a well rested nap would clear up all these new heartfelt emotions.

Krad then continued to his suite, unknown to him it was a bit occupied.

(With Sato & Dai)

Satoshi just couldn't sleep especially laying in bed with a sexy red head wearing his close that happened to hang off his petit figure. He groaned, 'I should have forcibly woken him up and ask him where the heck his room is, but noooo I just had to bring him along!' he yelled in his head cursing his option.

Daisuke murmured in his sleep, making Satoshi come out of his argument with himself. Daisuke then made a quick movement, and wrapped his arm around Satoshi's waist. He blushed furiously, but then he murmured again this time hearing what he had to say.

"Wiz." He shifted out again this time nuzzling against Satoshi's chest.

A sudden rush of jealousy ran through his body, 'Who the fuck is this wiz?' He mouthed. Slowly an cautiously Satoshi tried to get out of his embrace but Daisuke seemed to have a death grip on the poor guy.

He sighed, and pulled the covers over both of them; trying to get some rest hoping he didn't have an erection in the morning.

Unfortunately a click was heard in the darkness making Satoshi alert, the door opened slowly and a shadow moved into the room. Soon Satoshi realized it was just Krad, 'And here I was positive that Krad would have stayed in Dark's suite tonight.' He glanced at the clock 1:30 AM; aspiration flowed through his mouth. Time fly's quickly, he thought.

"Hey Satoshi, you awake?" Krad asked tapping his shoulder, he came to a sudden halt.

"What?" He whispered, trying the best he could to hid Daisuke under the covers.

"What...who...what are you hiding?" Krad folded his arms waiting for an explanation. Satoshi gave a nervous laugh.

"I-I'm not Hiding anything, now what do you want?" He asked

Krad cocked an eyebrow, "You stuttered, you never shudder unless you have something to hid, now don't make me ask you again."

Satoshi mumbled some curse words under his breath and uncovered Daisuke's head. Krad smirked at Satoshi, "Well, Well, well. Seems like someone is having fun."

Satoshi growled, "he feel asleep on his own, I just brought him here because I don't know where his room is." Satoshi quickly stated.

"Oh really?" Krad mocked, "Then why didn't you try waking him up? Or did you just wanted to use poor little Dai Dai as your sex toy?" Krad snickered inside his head, but kept his composure outside.

Sure enough, Satoshi was bright red and was quiet pissed of, "Don't you think I would have tried that already. I have common sense at least I know my limits Krad." As soon as they came out Satoshi immediately regretted saying them.

Krad stepped back, those words went in deeper than they should have. He say the guilt that flashed through Satoshi's eyes, but only kept walking back.

"Krad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just distracted with Daisuke here and all."

Krad gave him a sad smile, "I understand, well goodnight Sato-kun. I've had an...an exhausting day. And by the way don't get to attached to him we made a packed" He climbed into his bed, closing his eyes once his head landed on the pillow.

Satoshi nodded in the Darkness. He had forgotten about the promise and only hoped the ache in his stomach would leave soon.

(morning)

a body shifted next to Satoshi clenching on the first thing that was near, which happened to be him. He groaned at the sudden touch of the sexy red head. All night he did not have one ounce of sleep for Daisuke was moaning or mumbling in his sleep. Which being a guy with guy hormones, his thoughts were far off of sleeping. And when Daisuke brushed up against him, he would almost wet himself. But soon...I mean like right after the sun came up he feel asleep.

Daisuke groaned as the sun hitting his closed eyes, he blinked once, twice...three types wide.

'Where the hell am i!' Daisuke Screamed in his head. He slowly sat up to see a body next to him, all bad thoughts ran through his head. Each thought usually lead in Daisuke getting raped. Soon the actions of last night slowly came crawling back to his mind, he let out a happy sigh.

But the question still stood...who was the person next to him? He uncovered the blanket that fell over the person's head to see, Satoshi. 'Good.' he thought. His eyes roamed over his pail face, 'Even in the morning he's good looking' He gawked at his beauty.

"Take a picture it'll take longer." Daisuke 'eeped' and turned towards the sound.

"K-Krad-san." Daisuke stuttered, "I didn't see you there." He blushed knowing Krad saw him stair at Satoshi in a peculiar way.

"Don't get t attached." Krad said getting up and going to the restroom leaving Daisuke and Satoshi by themselves.

'Don't get to attached?' Daisuke asked himself, confused at what Krad had said.

Satoshi moved waking up from an unpleasant and short slumber.

"You awake Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke asked, Satoshi smiled at the red head. He had bed hair and cloths that were to big for his feminine body.

"Hai. Did you have a nice night, sleeping beauty?" Satoshi joked.

Daisuke's face brightened a few shades of red, "H-Hai." Silence filled the room.

Daisuke was the first to break the silence, "Satoshi, Krad said this weird thing when he came in...he said-" Daisuke was cut off when Dark barged into the room.

"Daisuke!" He inhaled, "Risa and Riku are here." Daisuke's eyes widen to the size of golf balls.

Yay! Cliffhanger! Did you ppl's like it? Thankx for the reviews and I hope every liked it! PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW!

Ok that's enough…

Love lots

Tenshi Wings


End file.
